


All in a Day's Work

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph surprises his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



Clarisse sat at her desk, and scribbled her signature on yet another document with a sigh.

“Only a few more, Your Majesty.”

“There is no such thing as just a few more, Charlotte, ” Clarisse told her assistant with a trace of humour in her voice.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I look forward to the day…” Clarisse’s voice trailed off when she felt a soft touch on her ankle. She shook her head, then continued. “I look forward to the day when I no longer have to worry about all this.”

“I can imagine…” Charlotte replied, then ventured a question. “Would you like a cup of tea, Your Majesty?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Charlotte.” Clarisse smiled, and watched the young woman stand, then leave before she reached for the next pile of papers.

She was just about to sign her name to a trade agreement when she stopped. 

There.

She’d just felt it again.

Another touch to her ankle followed by the feel of fingers moving up her calves.

Clarisse swallowed hard as the touch grew bolder. Hands stroked the muscles of her calves, the backs of her knees. She started when she felt the fingers slip beneath the hem of her skirt.

“Ssh… despacio, mi amor…”

At the softly spoken Spanish, and the gentle touch to both her knees, Clarisse parted her legs slightly, then moaned as his fingers danced across her thighs. “…Joseph…”

Beneath the desk, Joseph smiled and leaned in to press airy kisses to her knees as he pushed her skirt up. He stroked her thighs, his fingers brushing ever closer to her centre with each pass.

“Oh!” Clarisse gasped when she felt his fingers make contact with her curls, then press the silk of her panties against her.

Joseph’s smile grew, and he began to stroke her through her panties, his thumb moving in firm circles over the swollen, silk-covered pearl of her desire. He could smell her arousal, and it made his mouth water with the need to taste her.

Clarisse whimpered when Joseph suddenly stopped touching. “Joseph?”

“Lift,” Joseph told her, as he tugged at her underwear, sliding the small scrap of lace over her thighs and down her legs. “Abre… abrete para mi…”

Helpless when Joseph spoke to her in Spanish, Clarisse did as he asked and spread her legs wider before him.

“Hermosa… simplemente hermosa…” he murmured, as he gazed at her naked flesh, the light auburn curls glistening with her arousal. “Beautiful…” he repeated, as he teasingly combed his fingers through the damp curls.

“…Joseph…” Clarisse uttered his name breathlessly, as he grasped her hips and pulled her lower in her chair. She felt the brush of his goatee as he pressed soft kisses to her inner thighs, and her body tensed in anticipation. 

‘No!’ Clarisse thought when she heard the telltale sound of Charlotte’s heels just outside her office door. She reached down beneath the desk to lay her hand on Joseph’s head just as she felt the flick of his tongue against her. “Joseph…” she whispered. “…love…”

“No… I need to taste you,” Joseph replied, and pressed closer, his tongue flicking out at her again. 

“Jo… Charlotte!” Clarisse tried to straighten up, but Joseph’s grip on her thighs prevented her from doing so.

“Your Majesty? Are you all right?” Charlotte asked, noticing her monarch was slouching in her chair.

“What? Oh yes…” Clarisse replied, and bit back a moan, as Joseph covered her with his mouth. “I… I just decided to take a small break and relax…” she said, and inhaled sharply when she felt Joseph’s fingers pull her swollen folds open, and he took her clit between his lips.

“Ma’am?!” Charlotte placed the tea tray on the nearby table, and stepped closer when she heard Clarisse’s sharp inhalation.

“I’m okay. Just a cramp in my leg…” Clarisse answered, and fought to keep from crying out, as she felt Joseph slide a finger into her, and begin to move it in and out of her.

“Would you like me get you something for it?”

Clarisse shook her head, not trusting herself to speak just then as Joseph added a second finger, and sucked harder on her clit. “No…” she finally said, in a somewhat breathless voice. “In fact, why don’t you take your lunch now?”

“Are you certain?”

Joseph’s tongue swirled around the swollen bundle of nerves as he crooked his fingers within her.

“Oh yes!” Clarisse nodded vigorously.

“Very well, Your Majesty,” Charlotte replied slowly, and made her way to the door. “I will be back in an hour.”

Clarisse nodded. “Oh, Charlotte… would you… lock the door please? I think I’m going to try and take a small nap on the couch.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Charlotte replied, as she flipped the lock and pulled the door shut behind her as she left the room.

“Oh god…”

Charlotte smiled as the low moan sounded through the door.

“…mmm… Jo… yesss…”

‘Leg cramp indeed.’ Charlotte thought as she quickly walked away.

“Oooh… mmm… you… that wasn’t nice…” Clarisse gasped, as Joseph slipped one arm behind her to push her closer to his mouth.

Joseph merely chuckled. “Are you saying you’re not enjoying this?” he asked, as he gave her sex a big lollipop lick.

Clarisse shook her head. “No… I love… but Charlotte…”

“Will keep it to herself,” Joseph said, then focused his attention back on loving her. “No more talking…” he murmured. “I want you to come for me,” he told her in between quick licks and sucks to her slick flesh.

“Oh god…”

“I want to taste you… all of you…” Joseph spoke against her. “I’m hungry for you, Clarisse. Give me all of you…”

“…Joseph…”

Joseph began to hum as he took her clit between his lips again. “Commm….”

“I…” Clarisse shook her head, and gripped the arms of her chair, as the pleasure became almost unbearable. “Jo…”

Joseph drove his fingers into her at the same time as he scraped her clit lightly with his teeth.

“…SEPH!” Clarisse cried out as her orgasm exploded over her; wave after wave of exquisite sensation moving through her body.

Joseph groaned, and withdrew his fingers from inside her, and replaced them with his lips, consuming her essence as it flowed freely into his mouth. His fingers circled lightly over her pearl, prolonging her release as his tongue continued to dip inside her.

“Joseph… oh, Joseph…” Clarisse panted, as another small jolt of pleasure rolled over her.

With a last deep kiss to her quivering sex, Joseph pushed her chair back, and quickly climbed out from beneath her desk.

In a move that both shocked and excited her, Joseph pulled Clarisse up out of her chair, and lifted her onto her desk. “I need you,” he told her, as he fumbled with his fly.

Clarisse dropped her eyes, and licked her lips at the sight of his erection springing free as his pants fell to his ankles. She leaned back on the desk, and propped her feet up on the arms of the chair on either side of him, opening herself up to him in silent invitation.

Joseph stepped closer, and caught her lips in a hungry kiss as he stroked the head of his shaft up and down against her moist folds, coating himself with her juices. He teased them both for several seconds, then no longer able to wait, Joseph thrust into her, seating himself fully inside her with one stroke.

“Oh god…” they moaned in concert as their bodies joined.

Joseph groaned at the feel of her inner walls around his engorged shaft. “You feel so good,” he growled softly into her mouth, as he circled his hips against hers.

“So do you.”

“Clarisse…”

She heard the need in Joseph’s voice, felt the tension in his body, and knew that this was not going to be a long, gentle session. His muscles were tight with the effort of holding back, of waiting… 

Clarisse wrapped her legs around him.

“Take me…” she whispered huskily, and clenched her inner muscles around his throbbing member. “Hard and fast, Joseph…”

“I don’t think I can do it any other way,” Joseph groaned, as he gripped her hips tightly, and began to thrust hard into her. “…I’m… sor…”

“No apol… oh god…” Clarisse moaned and tightened her legs around his driving hips. “…mmm… Joseph… oh yes…”

Joseph continued to pound his hips against her, plunging into her welcoming body over and over until they were both panting for breath. One of Clarisse’s hands found its way to his ass, and a low grunt passed his lips when her nails dug into his flesh, urging him to move faster.

Clarisse’s head fell back, and she moaned as Joseph’s lips attacked the tender flesh of her throat, nipping and licking as he drove into her - deeper and deeper with each stroke. Her hand slipped beneath his shirt to rake the skin of his lower back as the sensations grew and spread throughout her body. 

“…Joseph…”

“I know…”

With every thrust, Joseph pulled Clarisse to him, the sound of their bodies coming together echoing throughout her office. The scent of their passion overwhelmed their senses, and it drove them forward towards that one moment of sheer ecstasy. 

“Jo… seph… oh please…” Clarisse pleaded with him, as she raised her hips up to his. “…please, love, so close.”

Joseph tightened his grip on her hips. “Me too…” he thrust hard into her. “Come for me…” 

“I…” Clarisse pulled her head up and met Joseph’s eyes, as he ground his pelvis against hers. “Oh god!”

Joseph felt her inner muscles begin to spasm around his erection. “Come, Clarisse… come with me,” he told her in a husky voice before he caught her lips in a voracious kiss, swallowing her cries of release as she came hard.

Clarisse shuddered in Joseph’s arms pulling her mouth from his to gasp for breath. “Your turn…” she whispered breathlessly in his ear as the waves of sensation continued to wash over her. “Come, Joseph…”

“Oh shit…” Joseph swore at her throaty command, then buried his face in her neck to smother his shout of completion as he thrust into her one last time. His release poured out of him in long, pearly ropes to splash against her womb.

They sagged together, their hearts pounding.

“Oh… oh my, that was… incredible,” Clarisse murmured, and felt Joseph smile against her neck. 

“I agree wholeheartedly,” Joseph spoke against her skin.

Clarisse smiled. “I’m not even going to ask what prompted this little session.”

Joseph chuckled. “Good, because I probably couldn’t tell you what prompted it.”

They remained in each other’s arms until the chiming of the clock on the wall broke through their whispers and gentle kisses.

“Charlotte will be back soon,” Clarisse told him.

“I know.”

“We should…”

“Yes,” Joseph nodded and slowly slipped out of her.

“Where did you throw my panties?”

Joseph grinned. “They’re underneath the desk. Hold on, I’ll get them,” he told her as he pulled his pants up, quickly fastened them, then knelt and ducked beneath the desk. When his fingers closed around the lacy garment, he shifted back out from under the desk and stopped.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Very much.” Joseph nodded, as his eyes focused on her slick, swollen sex. He licked his lips.

Clarisse felt her breath hitch. “Joseph! We don’t have time… oh god…”

Joseph leaned forward, and pressed a deep kiss to her centre before he reached out to grab a couple of tissues. He quickly, and quietly cleaned her, then slipped her panties back on. He climbed to his feet and pulled her into his arms.

“Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

“You’re welcome.”

They shared a loving kiss, breaking apart only when they heard the sound of Charlotte’s heels in the hallway.

“I had better go,” Joseph told her. “I originally came in here to let you know that the security arrangements have been made for the trip to San Francisco to meet your granddaughter.”

Clarisse pulled back to meet his eyes. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“When can we leave, Joseph?” Clarisse asked.

“As soon as you give the word, my love.”

Clarisse wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Joseph… thank you.”

Joseph smiled and hugged her back. “Just doing my job, my queen.”

“I would like to leave on Monday.”

“Why Monday?”

Clarisse gave him a seductive smile as she stepped out of his arms, and moved to the patio doors. She opened them wide, allowing the fresh spring breeze to fill the room before she turned back to him. “Because we are going to be very busy this weekend.”

“Is that so?” Joseph asked with a grin as he joined her by the open door.

“Oh yes.”

At the soft knock on the office door, Joseph leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to her lips. “I look forward to it,” he whispered, then slipped outside.

Clarisse watched him go with a smile on her face. “So am I… so am I.”


End file.
